


Facts and Blindfolds

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [3]
Category: Adam Ruins Everything (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: The moments before a wonderful celebration.Written for May's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Surprise Party".





	Facts and Blindfolds

"Oh! Did you know that people that have been studied wearing blindfolds for extended periods of time have reported having extremely vivid hallucinations, even within the first day?"

"Yes, Adam." Rhea punctuated her answer with a sigh as she opened the door ahead of them. "You've told me this, already."

"..Oh, okay, then!" He responded, his tone cheery as ever. "Well, what about how--"

" _Adam._ " She interrupted sternly. "Stay here, and please don't explain anything." She then moved away.

Adam wasn't quite sure what was happening, even as he heard a click behind him. Then, the blindfold was gone.

"Surprise!"


End file.
